Competitive Love
by VaporCtarlCtarl
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter compete to win the new girl at HogWarts heart??Read and find out!


Note: I don't own Harry Potter Series and I'm not a millionaire so quit making me feel so bad!!!!!  
  
  
  
*It was Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, Harry became used to the fact that he was a wizard, and was now living with Hagrid*  
  
Harry:*Walking with Hermione and Ron to potions class*I can't believe we're stuck with Snape again it's the only thing I hate about Hogwarts....  
  
Hermione:*Nodding in agreement*Yes he knows I'm the smartest and most hard working in class, but he keeps giving me B's.  
  
Ron: At least your passing decent, I was lucky to get out with a C- last year.  
  
Harry: And what makes it worse is that Draco Malfoy is in our class again!  
  
*Draco over summer vacation had become more handsome and richer Harry even heard Hermione talking about dating him once*  
  
Hermione:Come on Harry he's not that bad!  
  
Ron:*Gives Hermione a stern look*You just think of him as a fresh piece of meat!  
  
*As they entered the class they could see Draco surrounded by two pretty slytherin girls and one beautiful ravenclaw girl, all the girls love him*  
  
Harry: What a spaz!  
  
*Hermione stares at the girls for a moment in jealousy but then takes her seat*  
  
*Snape suddenly enters and gives Harry a murderous look*  
  
Snape:Class! We have a new student entering Hogwarts she was transferred from a different school and is the same year as you all....Please welcome Moora she is now a Slytherin!  
  
Harry: Great another Slytherin....  
  
*As Moora enters the room suddenly Harry begins to drool uncontrollably and Draco pushes away the three girls flirting with him*  
  
*Moora is a beautiful girl with black shiny hair, big beautiful dark green eyes, and a tall slender body*  
  
*Ron suddenly pokes Harry because Harry is causing a lake of drool*  
  
*Draco couldn't believe his eyes*  
  
*As Moora steps in front of the class and gives a beautiful smile Harry and Draco melt instantly*  
  
Snape:Now who here wishes to share a seat with Moora?  
  
*Harry instantly shoves Hermione and Ron out of their seats pushing them hard to the ground*  
  
*Draco does the same, but when pushing Crab and Goyle when they land the ground shakes*  
  
Draco: *Reaches his arm into the air until it feels like it'll fall off* OH DEAR JESUS SIT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry:*Keeps making his arm go up and down rapidly and stomps his feet* SIT HERE PLENTY OF ROOM!!!!  
  
Snape:Now I see Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are very eager to share... *Stares at Harmonie, Ron, Crab and Goyle on the ground*........Moora take a seat next to...........Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Draco:*Makes the biggest in your face victory dance to Harry*  
  
Harry:*Slumps down in his chair as he sees Morra take a seat next to Draco*Why did I even think I could win with Snape on Draco's side?  
  
Draco:*Gives the widest smile to Harry*  
  
Morra:*Takes her hand out to shake Draco's hand* Hello I'm Morra.  
  
Draco:*Grabs Moora's hand a little too quickly and shakes it smiling even wider*  
  
Draco: I'm Draco Malfoy  
  
Moora: Oh I've heard about you I'm also a pure blood wizard I'm a great fan of yours  
  
Draco:*Seems as though he couldn't get any happier*  
  
Harry:*Stares at them jealously* He's such a show off *says quietly* That's OK Draco I'll win her heart and show you!!*Stands up in the middle of class and laughs VERY loudly* BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Snape: MR. POTTER YOU HAVE TWO DAY DETENTION TAKE YOUR SEAT NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Moora: Who is that?????  
  
Draco:*Tries to put his hand on her shoulder*Oh that......I mean him.... He's just a spaz lowest in our class, out of shape, and unpopular.  
  
Moora:He looks familiar.......  
  
Draco:Um.....*Is poked by Harry with a magic spell*  
  
*Suddenly Draco begins to cough up slugs causing Moora to skriek*  
  
Moora:EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!*Stands up and jumps onto the nearest person shoulders which is Harry.  
  
Harry:*Smiles proudly, but is blushing widely*  
  
Draco:*Continues to cough slugs, but gives Harry a HUGE FUCK U look and then plots his revenge*  
  
Snape:*Gives Harry a I know it was you look* Draco Malfoy run to the hospital wing now!!!  
  
Harry:*Once again pushes Hermione off her seat*  
  
*Offering Moora a seat*Don't worry about him he's all talk he has a medical disorder.  
  
Hermione:*Gives Harry a I hate you look*  
  
Moora:Oh...*Smiles showing her beautiful teeth* I'll be happy to accept your seat  
  
Harry:*Feels like he's about to wet his pants when she aciendently touches his lap*  
  
Harry:*Raises his hand instantly* TEACHER MAY I USE TO BATHROOM!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Snape: Why not.....  
  
*As Harry leaves Ron sits closer to Moora*  
  
Ron: So...did u fall out of heaven??? *Suddenly Ron gets a black eye*  
  
  
  
(End Of Chapter 1 I'll Make More ^_^) 


End file.
